xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Mustelid Physiology
The power to use the abilities of mustelids. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called *Mustelid Body/Form/Mimicry *Polecat Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into mustelids, including weasels, badgers, wolverines, etc. Applications * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Flexibility * Night Vision * Pheromone Manipulation * Predator Instinct Variations * Badger Physiology: Burrowing, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Feral Mind ** Mellivora Physiology (honey badgers): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Endurance, Feral Mind, Fear Masking, Matter Ingestion, Poison Immunity, Stench Generation * Lutrinae Physiology (otters): Cold Immunity, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Pressure Resistance, Speed Swimming * Mustelinae Physiology (wolverines, weasels, ferrets, martens, minks, etc): Burrowing, Stealth Tactics, ** Wolverine Physiology: Arctic Adaptation, Claw Retraction, Cold Immunity, Dermal Armor, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Fear Masking, Feral Mind Note that skunks aren't technically mustelids, but are included here for the sake of simplicity. * Skunk Physiology: Arctic Adaptation, Burrowing, Enhanced Hearing, Enhanced Smell, Forest Adaptation, Plains Adaptation, Poison Immunity, Stench Generation Mythical Mustelids: *'Kamaitachi Physiology' *'Kawauso Physiology': Human Disguise *'Mujina Physiology': Human Disguise Associations *Mammalian Physiology Mustelids are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Badgers'': Earth Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Will Empowerment *''Skunks'': Absolute Defense, Barrier Generation, Death Inducement, Humility Inducement *''Weasels'': Trickster *''Wolverine'': Berserker Physiology, Gluttony Manipulation Known Users See Also: Bad Ol' Badger, Playful Otter, Smelly Skunk, Weasel Mascot and Wicked Weasel. Cartoons Folklore/Mythology Gallery Manga/Anime File:Yuuno_ferret.jpg|Yuuno (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) as ferret... File:Yuuno_human.jpg|and human. File:Chamo.jpg|Chamo (Mahou Sensei Negima!!) File:Okojo.png|Okojo (Okojo-san) Cartoons Minerva_minks_1.jpg|Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) IAW.png|I.M. Weasel (I Am Weasel) Pepper_clark_other_style.png|Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) Dave_1.png|Dave (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic skunk. Paddy_1.png|Paddy Padderson (Scaredy Squirrel), an anthropomorphic ferret. Skunk_skunk_fu.png|Skunk (Skunk Fu!) HEC002.jpg|Hector MacBadger (Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks), an anthropomorphic badger. skunk-franklin-3.66.jpg|Skunk (Franklin), an anthropomorphic skunk. Badger.jpeg|Badger (Franklin), an anthropomorphic badger. otter-franklin-6.29.jpg|Otter (Franklin), an anthropomorphic otter. Chainrex.jpeg|Verminator Rex (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), a mutant/anthropomorphic honey badger. *Stripy (Timmy Time), an anthropomorphic badger *Anthropomorphic badgers (Archibald the Koala) Sticks_the_Badger_2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom), an anthropomorphic badger. Bunga-image.png|Bunga (The Lion Guard) Comics Geoffrey St. John profile.jpg|Geoffrey St. John (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian skunk. ShellcrackerProfile.png|Captain Shellbreaker (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian otter. ROUGHANDTUMBLE.png|Rough and Tumble (Sonic the Hedgehog/IDW) 402px-Bajer_Blaquestrype.jpg|Humanimalian mustelids (Extinctioners); Bajer Blaquestrype,... 368px-Extinctioners_Cast_Angelica.jpg|... Angelica Ferroti, ... 413px-Uniform_forcewave.jpg|... Forcewave, ... 403px-Uniform_Mindswipe.jpg|... Mindswipe, ... 647px-Extinctioners_Cast_Oddersons_by_Ebonyleopard.jpg|... The Oddersons, ... 357px-Artic_Blue_Cast_Passion_by_Ebonyleopard.jpg|... Passion, ... Andorozon_Unit_Sue_chan.jpg|... and Sue-chan. Under_the_Sparking_Sea_water_weasel.jpg|Water weasel (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) Movies Friar_Tuck_Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic badger. Otterton_Zootopia.jpg|Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia)... Otterton Zootopia .jpg|…and Mr. Otterton (Zootopia), anthropomorphic otters. Duke_Weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic weasel. Dr._Badger_Zootopia.jpg|Dr. Badger (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic badger. KFP3-jade-soldiers.png|Badger Twins (Kung Fu Panda 3), two anthropomorphic badgers. Buck1.png|Buck (Ice Age) Video Games Badger_Berzerker.png|Horace (Armello), an anthropomorphic badger. Otter_Butcher.png|Sylas (Armello), an anthropomorphic otter. Honker_the_skunk.png|Honker the Skunk (Conker) Don_weazo.png|Don Weaso (Conker) BumperDS.PNG|Bumper the Badger (Diddy Kong Racing) Unagi.full.79667.jpg|Unagi (Popotan) is a Hondo Stoat girl. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper:Thieves in Time) from a long line of master thieves, the Le Paradox Clan, similar to Sly Cooper. Chief_Barkley.png|James Barkley (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic badger. Loguhn.jpg|Wolvar (Warcraft) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries